Well-developed fields exist in indirect lighting and architectural lighting fixtures. A particular area of indirect lighting is known as cove lighting. In a typical cove lighting situation, an upwardly open channel structure is built along a wall near the ceiling. The wall may be a side wall of a room, a side wall of a recess in a ceiling, a side surface of a beam or the like. Light bulbs are mounted within the channels so that the emitted light escapes generally upward to directly light the wall and ceiling above, and indirectly an interior of a room and its contents. The channels are built with conventional building techniques involving framing, sheetrock, plaster and the like.
Frequently, this lighting effect is desired in walls that are curved. To build a curved lighting cove with traditional building materials requires additional labor and has imperfections that generate discrepancies in the lighting effect. There are no pre-fabricated systems in place that can handle changes in shape of the cove to follow the wall or ceiling pattern.
Alternatives involve elongated fixtures used for cove lighting. Such fixtures typically include an elongated bulb within an elongated reflector positioned so that light from the bulb and reflector is directed to indirect surfaces like a wall or ceiling, rather than directly onto objects within a room. These fixtures may be assembled end-to-end within the pre-existing channel. Elongated lighting bulbs are often provided in the form of fluorescent tube lamps, LED light fixtures and incandescent light bulbs. Exemplary systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,931; U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,143; U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,518; and U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,840.